


Bonfire

by RawnieJColt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:18:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawnieJColt/pseuds/RawnieJColt





	Bonfire

It was the biggest game day for your college. They were fighting the rival team, The Peace Doves. Your team, The Fighting Hawks, were on top this year and they needed to keep it that way.

Every year when they went against The Doves, the college held a burning of the effigy. Usually it was a typical white crumpled thing that happen to mildly resemble a bird, but this year the council went a little crazy and made it look like a beautiful bird.

You had gone with the boys this year: Dean, Michael, Adam, Garth and Sam. They had been your closest friends this year and it was turning out to be amazing.

It was the week of the big game and the college was holding the traditional bonfire. Everyone was going, everyone as in the entire campus, so you went in a group.

 

The fire was raging when you arrived, people were yelling and singing, and some were making out in their cars. It was hectic but it was also exciting. You and Sam walked together mostly, Dean and Michael were arguing about the football game so they weren’t paying attention to anything. Adam and Garth were a lot farther ahead of the two of you because for some reason they liked to walk faster than everyone else.

“Y/N,” Sam asked bumping his arm into yours, “Did you finish your psych write up?”

You laughed, “No… not even close. I still need to find a subject.”

“Still? It’s due on next Monday!”

“I know, but I haven’t found a house haunted enough to really study.”

Sam rolled his eyes, you knew how he felt about the supernatural but that was one thing you were really into.

“Honestly, Y/N? Can’t you study something that isn’t stupid?”

You smacked his arm, “I like this stuff, Sam. I don’t care if you don’t believe in it but I do.”

“Y/N… It’s not that I don’t believe it. I just-”

Suddenly Dean popped up in between us, interrupting Sam, “Baby brother, Y/N. You have to be more enthusiastic about watching me play tomorrow night!”

“Who says we aren’t enthused?” You asked.

Dean swiveled his head towards you, “Cas said you weren’t excited for the game.”

“Since when do you ever listen to Cas?”

“Since we started to actually talk and not fuck all the time.” Dean took your head in a headlock and swung you around for a little before running back to Michael.

“You’re brother is something else, Sam.” You said fixing your hair.

“Don’t I know it.” He chuckled and dug his hands into his pockets.

The group had just entered the area where the fire was about to start.

___________A few hours later___________

You and Sam were walking away from the fire and he hit your arm with his. You turned and smiled as he took his hand out of his pocket and reached it around your shoulder lightly. It was merely resting there, a simple touch. You stumbled on a rock, causing you to bump your hip against his thigh as another girl, Ruby, walked up to the other side of him.  
"Sam, hey," Ruby said, "Can I walk with you? I’m afraid of the dark." She smiled and laughed at him, trying to show her intent as she batted her eyelashes, raising her arm to brush his shoulder.   
"Sure," Sam nodded, casually. Then he turned his face back to you.  
"Yeah, Sam, why don’t you walk with her?" You smirked, mild sarcasm leaking into your voice. He rolled his eyes and pulled you closer. He reached with his other hand to grasp yours, the one that was trapped between your bodies.  
The two of you walked some more and Ruby slowly faded away, realizing that Sam wasn’t going to pay any attention to her. He looked down and smiled at you, pulling the hand he was holding so you had to walk with his chest pressed against your back.

“Y/N, do you want to come back to my apartment? We could watch a movie or something?”His left hand was cold and he held yours tight as you walked side by side.

“I don’t know… what kind of movie?”

“Whatever you want.” He laughed at you as you tripped on a rock, again.

You smiled and lightly pushed back against him, “Sounds like fun… maybe we could watch a scar-”

He brought a hand up to your mouth and covered it for a moment, just before sticking his finger in your mouth. When you tried to pull away, he just pressed you closer to his body, laughing as you giggled under his touch.   
"Ah! Sam, quit." you giggled, slightly muffled by his hand.  
"You were about to suggest a scary movie. I don’t wanna hear it.”

The hand he had holding yours reached up and brushed the hair out of your eyes so you could see him clearly. The fingers he had in your mouth moved and rested just on the inside of your bottom lip. His whiskey brown eyes dug into yours as he reached to hold your hand again.

You always liked how he stared like that, totally intrigued by what anyone would say to him. But, somehow, when he spoke to you it seemed different.

You batted your eyes not knowing how to respond to him. You were actually getting flustered at how when his eyes left yours, they only traveled to your lips. So you wrapped your arms around him and laughed out, “Please take your fingers out of my mouth.”

He complied this time, surprisingly, and he wiped the spit left on his fingers through your hair. He laughed as you gasped, grabbing his hand and pulling it down and away from your hair.

“My place at eleven?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” you smiled.

He laughed and squeezed you to him in a quick hug before Michael came galloping up to you two yelling something and smacking directly between you, causing you to break apart. When Michael had finally stopped flailing and spinning, you realized you were gripping onto Michael’s jacket and not Sam’s.

Your head was spinning and you looked up at Sam who was already looking down at you. He smiled and you returned it, adding a small smirk before twirling into Dean and Michael’s arms.


End file.
